King Kong II
by QueensNewsies
Summary: If Carl Denham didn't give up that easily, what's to stop his sister from doing the same? The circumstances are no different than last time. Except for the presence of Toby Jacobs. Rated T for language. Jimmy/OC


**Characters: _Chanel Denham, twenty five years old, little sister to Carl Denham and founder of the New York Museum of Animals._**  
><strong><em> Toby Jacobs, seventeen years old, ward of Captain Nikolas Englehorn and self-proclaimed protector of animals<em>.  
>Disclaimer: <em>I own Chanel Denham, Toby Jacobs and any unfamiliar characters. I also own the plot of this story. I do not own Captain Englehorn, Jimmy, Kong, Driscoll, Ann or Baxter.<em>**

**Summary: If Carl Denham didn't give up that easily, what's to stop his sister from doing the same? The circumstances are no different than last time. Except for the presence of Toby Jacobs.**

* * *

><p>"You must be joking." Mr Shannon shook his head, grimacing.<p>

"I wish I were Toby, but we simply can't afford it anymore." He said, clasping my shoulder. "It has to be done. I'm sorry, I truly am." He squeezed my shoulder before walking away, leaving me standing at the gates to New York Zoo, with my small knapsack of belongings. One would've thought, with the buzz surrounding that Great Ape King Kong, that the zoo would've picked up. But no, the Ape got killed and now no one can look at a monkey without shivering. Hence the previous conversation.

"Bad luck Toby. I wish I could do something." I gritted my teeth and slung my bag over my shoulder as Alyssa, the only other girl in the zoo, sauntered past. Her skirt was high above proper limits and one could easily tell why Mr Shannon kept her around.

"Go swing on it ya tart." I shot back, relishing the look on her face as she flushed bright red. "Go on, I'm sure Mister Shannon wants you to help relieve today's anxiety." I smirked and walked away, leaving her fuming. I pushed through the crowds, wandering around aimlessly, until I spotted a food stall full of ripe fruit.

"How much sir?" I asked, looking over the red apples with my mouth watering. Andrew looked me over and winked.

"Toby, how are ya my girl? Got any animals hidden away?" He asked, pushing forward to kiss both my cheeks. I shook my head.

"Naw, I got let go today." I said, scuffing the ground with my boot. "But Mister Shannon let that tart Alyssa stick around. She don't even do anything with the animals." Andrew shrugged before pushing an apple into my hands.

"Everyone knows why she stays, so don't worry about it." He said. "Have the apple and don't worry about the money. I'm sure you need it more than me." I smiled and shifted my grip on my bag before nodding.

"Thanks Andrew, see you." I said before walking off.

"Hang on a second." He called. "You got anywhere to go?" I pivoted and shook my head before biting into the apple and savouring the sweet juices. "You hear that Englehorn is looking for a crew? He's down at the docks." With that, Andrew turned around to yell at a young boy for touching his fruit. I started off again, biting into the fruit.

"Englehorn huh? Didn't think he'd stay around after that bloody Ape." I muttered, passing off the rest of my apple to a little girl who sat in the gutters. "Stay out of the gutters now you hear?" I said softly. She nodded and scampered off, clutching the apple to her chest. I looked around and bolted across the street, dodging cars, before nearly slamming into a woman.

"Watch where you're going would you?" She cried as I staggered back. "Young hoodlum." I sort of bowed and scurried around her.

"My apologies ma'am." I muttered before hurrying down the street. I managed to cross several more streets without crashing into anybody, before I arrived at the docks.

"Heya Toby, what can I do for yer?" Mick, one of the older sailors on the Blooming Rose, leaned over the side of the massive ship and waved.

"Hey Mick!" I called back. "You seen that captain, Englehorn?" Mick nodded and pointed down the docks.

"They're down a ways. Near the end." He replied. "You be careful down there girlie. Nasty men prowl where the light don't shine." He sniggered and blew up his cheeks. I snorted and shifted my bag before making my way down the end of the docks. Men were loading and unloading crates from a scrappy ship, and repairs were being made to the stern while an old but familiar face observed.

"Oi! Captain!" I shouted, weaving through the men. His head shot up, along with several others, and he twitched irritably as I reached his side. "Don't be like that, I need ta talk to you." He sighed, running a hand over his face, before leading her to a more secluded part of the docks.

"What do you want? I have a ship to fix." He said, continually glancing around. I shifted my bag and twisted the tow of my boot into the wooden planks. "Hurry up Toby, I don't have all night."

"I need a job." I burst out, rubbing my neck sheepishly. "I really need a job." Englehorn stared at me before he laughed.

"And you thought I could give you one?" He asked mockingly. "You're seventeen, eighteen Toby. The sea is not for you." He shook his head and lit up a cigarette.

"If the sea isn't for me, why did I come all the way out here, and help save your ship." I countered, frowning. Englehorn's whole face changed, from mirth to despair.

"No, don't do that." He said. "Christ, I wish I'd never made that deal with you now." I scowled but held out a hand.

"Too bad, you did and I'm callin' that favour now." I said. "So stick it and take me on." He groaned and flung his cigarette away before reluctantly shaking my hand.

"Now get on board and start helping with the repairs." He said, walking me back over. "Baxter, this one's helping you now!" He called up, pushing me towards the gangway. One of the sailors looked down and waved to acknowledge Englehorn before turning to me as I climbed up.

"Righto then, put your bag somewhere and you can start handing me tools." He said. "Heya Martin! Take her bag to the galley yeah?" Another sailor picked me bag up and disappeared as I turned to Baxter.

"What's your name kid? I'm Baxter." He held out a grubby hand and I shook it.

"I'm Toby. And that's about to fall off." I said, gesturing to the metal rail. "You haven't screwed it in properly." Baxter shrugged sheepishly.

"I ain't the best repairman, but you seem to know what you're doing." He said, handing me some tools. "You explain to me what to do." I shrugged and moved over, sliding a crowbar under the rail and heaving it off.

"You hafta solder it down first, after you line it up." I said, lining it up properly before turning the solder on. "I absolutely hate using these new machines. They should just stick to the factories." I muttered, flinching as the fire shot out of the solder. This particular piece of equipment was rather new and I absolutely detested it. Baxter chortled as I finished, flinging the device away from me.

"Now what little miss?" He asked as I picked up some nails. Not those flimsy ones in the city but big square three inch ones.

"Hammer." I said, holding the first nail in place. Baxter handed me the hammer and I lined it up before hitting it home. "Now you just have to hammer it in. Always hit it on an angle if th' surface is on an angle." I said, before falling into silence. Baxter didn't say a thing until the last nail had been hammered in and I stood up.

"Toby! Get up here!" I moaned, running a hand over my face, and Baxter chuckled before clapping me on the back and pushing me forwards.

"Go on now, don't disappoint the captain." He said before turning back to his work. I pulled a face and hurried up the steps and into the captain's quarters.

"Toby, I need someone to clean up all the cabins. Apparently we shall be havin' some company in a few days so they'll need to be ready." Englehorn said, flicking his hand at the wheel. "Jimmy can show you where all the equipment is." I turned around and jumped, seeing a man who wasn't there before, stooped over some maps. He had a black cap covering most of his hair but as he turned around, I was hit with a very girlish feeling, no doubt from being cooped up in the zoo for most of my days. Jimmy was attractive and all but he had to be at least three years older than me.

"Preferably now Toby." Englehron's voice cut through my girly time and I shook myself before saluting lazily.

"On it Mon Capitan." I said cheekily before raising an eyebrow at Jimmy. He abandoned the maps in relief and nearly dragged me out of the room and down the steps.


End file.
